


A Long Time Coming

by GasconRogue



Category: Gone wild audio
Genre: Anal creampie, Choking, Cock Worship, Cum Begging, Deepthroat, Dirty Talk, F/M, First Anal, Friends to Lovers, Fsub, Gag Me With Your Belt, Spanking, Throatpie, Titfuck, You can go again?, buttplug, daddy - Freeform, doggy, f4m - Freeform, mirror, multiple orgasm, script offer, sir, thicc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GasconRogue/pseuds/GasconRogue
Summary: You (performer) and a long-time friend (listener) have a long history of pent-up sexual tension and flirting. You finally get to meet up and you both sneak off from your group of friends and go back to his place. You start as a playful and flirty tease and gradually start to show your dirty side to the guy you always secretly wanted. You are surprised to learn he has a dirty side just as much as you and this just makes even more turned on and dive even further into your dirty side.
Kudos: 1





	A Long Time Coming

**Author's Note:**

> INSPIRATION IMAGES & GIFS: https://www.sex.com/user/gasconrogue/long-time-coming/
> 
> NOTES: Feel free to make whatever edits, changes, or revisions that fit your taste as a performer.
> 
> Formatting:  
> (emotion or mood)  
> [Sounds + description]  
> *Emphasis*
> 
> Sounds include: Kissing, moaning, giggles, blowjob, deepthroat, gagging, orgasms, spanking, optional wet sounds
> 
> There are times where I say “SMACK x2 or x3”. These smacks are a form of countdown (3 smacks = it’s time to cum)
> 
> (For erotic performance on Reddit only. All rights reserved. All characters are 18+. Written by and for 18 years+)

[jingling keys and excited giggles] 

I’m glad you live so close by! Hurry, get it open!

[door closes and lock clicks]

Now, come here.

[Grab each other and begin passionate kissing before starting dialogue]

We are bad, sneaking off like that. Na, they won’t miss us. 

[kiss again then pause to catch your breath]

(makeout throughout with saucy dialogue)  
I’m glad we decided to finally meet up. Can’t believe it took us this long. We do need to make up for lost time after all! Yes, I have had a great time...and I also know that you have enjoyed at least one thing tonight. 

(whisper in ear)  
You have been staring at my ass all night, don’t think I didn’t notice.

[makeout and he squeezes your ass, gasp]

(playful)  
Excuse me, Sir. Did I say you could touch? I love that you just went for it though! It’s about damn time! 

Yes, I know I got a booty. Honestly, it almost too big... 

You do, huh? Well I glad you like it...I always thought you were an ass man!

[giggles and more kissing throughout] 

Well I'm flattered...

(shy tease)  
do you wanna see it?...I know you have always wanted to see my ass.

You wanna see my big ass? [giggle/kiss]

Where is your bedroom?

[climbing stairs/rustling, door closes]

Oh, I love the mirrors, Very fancy. Going to give you a hell of a view...you ready?

[clothing/pants rustling]

(saucy)  
Well here it is... My big juicy ass. Everything you were hoping for?

Mmmmm you like it, huh? Well thank you baby...come here, kiss me 

(kissing/turned on throughout)  
I love how you squeeze my ass...mmmmm fuck we have waited way too long for this...and tonight...I am all yours baby. Whatever you want to do, I want y- 

[loud, sharp SMACK] [gasp] 

[SMACK] Fuck! 

[SMACK][turned on squeals] 

[SMACK] [long satisfied moan]

(needy)  
Oh god, my ass…you have no idea how long I have been wanting you to do that. Fuck, you're making my whole ass tingle, baby.

[back to breathless kissing]

(Whispering)  
Fuck I can’t believe we are doing this! Oh god yes, take off your belt, I want to see that cock!

[SMACK] [gasp] 

Fuuuuuuuuuck...On my knees? Oh god, yes baby. 

[SMACK] [ gasp then satisfied purr] 

I mean...Yes Sir. 

[get on knees/rustling/unbuckling of belt] 

(submissive)  
Is this how you want me...Sir? Looking up at you with my big thick ass thrust out for you? just like this? I bet you have imagined me...just like this

[SMACK] 

Thank you, Sir...may I see your cock?

[unzipped]

Oh my god...Your cock...look at this fucking cock. Oh my god, I have been wanting this for so long and...Oh fuck yes, thank you Sir. May I suck it? 

Please Sir. Please let me suck your cock. Please. Please. I’ll take it all the way down my throat. I’ll show you how much I love it, how much of a good girl I am.

[SMACK] 

Fuuuuuuuuuck thank you Sir...yes, let me worship this amazing cock.

[Sucking sounds throughout]

Oh fuck, thank you Sir. I can’t believe it...It’s so fucking perfect. I love your cock. I love it so fucking much. Yes, fuck my mouth Sir. 

[SMACK] 

(Chastened/submissive)  
mmmmmm yeeeeeeesssss...I mean PLEASE fuck my mouth Sir. Fuck, yes. I’ve wanted this for so long. I fucking need it. I need your cock so fucking bad. Mmmm your cock tastes so fucking goooooood.

[Deepthroat/gasping/gagging improv throughout]

Fuck, I want to cum with you in my mouth...Yes, I want it. I need to cum,I need it so bad!

[SMACK x2]

(mindless and deepthroating)  
Fuck, thank you Sir. Oh god, please fuck my throat! Yes grab my hair and go deep. Use me. I want your cum Sir. Fuck my pretty little mouth. 

Oh please give me that thick load down my throat. I need it, I need it, I need it! You’re going to make me cum..you’re going to make me cum..I’m going to cum with your cock down my throat! Fuck I love it, I love it, I love it! Please baby, please please please!

[SMACK x3]

[deepthroat screams then you are pulled off and gasping] 

You are going to cum? Oh fuck yes, give me that cu-

[mouth pulled back on to his cock then deepthroat, orgasm with cock in mouth, throatpie]

[swallowing sounds, breathless] 

Mmmmmm Oh my god, thank you Sir...you taste soooo good 

[improv sucking cock clean and worshipping it]

(afterglow/shaky)  
Fuuuuck baby, that was incredible. I can’t believe we have waited this long...the wait was definitely worth it. I’ve never swallowed before mmmmm...you make me naughty 

[naughty giggle followed by a sigh] 

mmmmm baby I can’t wait till the next time we can sneak off from our- [pause] Wait, are you still...?

(greedy lust and excitement)  
Oh my god, Seriously?...you can go again? Oh fuck...yes Sir, I won’t stop.

[resume blowjob sounds] 

Your cock is so fucking perfect, so slippery and thick. You don’t know how much I have wanted this. Yes, yes please put your balls in my mouth Sir.

[Licking and sucking balls]

(playful)  
You always said I was cute...

(change to sultry) Well do I look good with your cock on my face? Just looking up at you from my knees with my back arched and my big sexy ass sticking out...there is something else I want to show you

[pulls out tits] 

Mmmmmm I know you always liked my tits too Do you want to play with them Sir?

[Excitedly moans as he squeezes tits]

Oh my god yes, please put your cock between my tits! Let me just scoot a little...yeah, like that. There. Now I can hold my tits in each hand and wrap... mmm just like that!....I can feel you getting harder Sir. Let me milk your big cock with my tits. 

[tit fucking sound for a little bit mixed with moans that escalate] 

Fuck yes, your cock is so hard Sir. Yes, grab my tits and squeeze them around your cock!! Yes fuck me, fuck my big tits!

Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god… Let me let me lick the tip of your cock! I’m just going to bend my neck...open my mouth...stick out my tongue. 

(playful)  
Look, you can fuck my tits and mouth all at the same time! 

[Giggles around cock]

[titfuck and blowjob sounds]

That is so fucking hot, Thank you Sir. Get up off my knees? Mmmm Yes Sir. [Pause] 

Ok, I’ll put my hands on the bed...and bend...mmmmm just like this? You want to watch me in the mirror? Fuck, that is hot...yes pull down my panties

[giggle to moans ; He stands behind you and pulls down your panties]

(playful naughty)  
Yes, It's a buttplug. I wanted to surprise you...it’s been my little secret all night. Do you like it? 

[SMACK] [gasp]

Mmmmmm...I wanted to give you something that I haven’t given anyone else. You are really special to me and I wanted to give you something special...My ass...So I have been *practicing* [giggle] 

And I have a secret I want to tell you...

(sexy whisper)  
I love it. It’s so naughty. I feel so fucking hot and dirty when it's in my ass...Would you like to play with it, Sir? 

[loud gasp as he grabs the plug] 

Ohhhhh fuck...Oh God oh fuck, yes please...please fuck my my ass with that plug.

[buttplug fucking sounds]

Yes Sir. I want you to watch my greedy ass take that plug!

Mmmm You like it? You like watching my ass squeeze around that plug? Oh god oh god. Fuuuuuuuuuck.

(gasps/more turned on)  
Oh fuck I want your cock. Please fuck my ass Sir. Right now. I can't..I need it..I need it. Please please please! Oh please!

[SMACK][gasp]

(submissive moving toward mindless)  
Please Sir. Take your big fat cock and fuck my ass. It’s yours! I want to give my ass to you..I can't..I need..I want you..give it to me, give it to me! Fuck my ass, fuck it! Please, please!

[pause/gasp as he removes the plug] 

Oh my god yes, take the plug out Sir. My ass is so ready for you.

[pause as he moves behind you and puts his cock into position]

Yes Sir, I’ll get on the bed on my knees...just like this...so you can watch my face as you slide your cock in my ass for the first time. 

Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes! Right there...please give me your cock in my.. [he penetrates you when you say ‘ass’] aaaaasssssssssss! 

[loud anal penetration screams as you look at him in the mirror]]

[sound of deep heaving breaths]

(ravenous, crazy turned on)  
Ohhhh myyyyyy god! You’re cock is so big! Oh fuck yes, yes go deeper 

[more anal penetration screams/moans]

Ohhhhh yesssss. all the way

[shaking, overwhelmed as he penetrates you completely] 

Fuck yes, that’s right...balls deep...Fuck, I feel them on my pussy...oh my god you feel incredible! Oh wow wow wow...so fucking tight.

[a few deep breaths as you adjust] 

Okay. I'm ready, Sir...Please fuck my ass

[he starts thrusting slowly and then builds up speed] 

Oh… [thrust] 

My…[thrust] 

God…[thrust] 

Fuuuuuuuuuck!

[improv rhythmic thrusting plus moans/gasps/screams for a little bit]

(modulate voice with thrusts)  
Fuuuuuck! Your cock feels so good in my ass. Oh shit. Fuck, fuck, fuck! Soooo deeeep! oh my fucking god! Wow, oh wow, don’t stop, don’t stop! 

[SMACK] 

Oh yes, smack my ass as you fuck me! 

[SMACK] 

(modulate voice with thrusts throughout dirty talk)  
Ohhhhh fuuuuckk! Yes! Yes! Pull my hair! Pull my hair and ride that ass! It’s yours, it’s yours! Oh god, Oh god yeah!You fuck me sooooo goooood! Oh shit, oh fuck! You’re already gonna make me cum! 

(rapid mindless babble)  
Oh god I'm so close. I'm so close. I can't believe you are going to make me cum! I'm sooo..I need..I need..please..I..please.. need..Oh fuck Daddy!

[small pause as she realizes what she just said]

(hesitant)  
Uhh… Daddy..

(now more confidence)  
Mmmmm Yes Daddy..

(getting louder)  
Please make me cum Daddy! Oh god yes Daddy! Fuck..fuck..I love it..I love it..I fucking love your big cock in my ass, Daddy!

[SMACK] [pounding/moaning continue and intensify]

[jingle of belt buckle] 

Yes, Daddy! Yes, gag me with your belt! FUCK me! OWN me! Whatever you want, Daddy, I'm yours..I’m --[belt pushed into her mouth] 

[moan and scream around belt gag for a minute as your ass is pounded closer to orgasm]

(with belt still in mouth)  
Oh fuck Daddy, I’m going to cum! You’re going to make my fucking ass cum on your cock...fuuuuuuuuuck! 

[improv intense screaming anal orgasm with belt gag]

[gag is taken out/quivering/post orgasm – he fucks you even harder] 

(modulate voice with thrusts)  
Oh GOD. Oh GOD. Daddy. You make me cum so fucking goooooood. Yes. Yes. Yes. Oh my fucking god. Oh yes, choke me Daddy! 

(choking)  
Oh god, oh god oh god oh god. You own me. You own me. You own me. You own all of me. Yes, please keep fucking me. Oh myyyyy goooooo….

[choke/squeal/extend orgasm]

[ease off choking, he pulls you close and keeps fucking]

Yes Daddy, hold me tight! Grab me! Take me! Take me! My ass is yours! It’s yours, it’s yours, Daddy! Yes! Oh god oh god please! Don’t stop. Don’t stop! Please..Don’t..ever..fucking..stooooooooop!

[thrust pounding continues/wild moans]

(moving toward eye-rolling crazy)  
Fuuuuuuck, yes!...BREAK ME! Fucking break my ass, Daddy! Oh god please. Oh fuck, can I please have your cum Daddy?! Make me your dirty girl...make me dirty...make me –

[ONE SMACK]

Ohhhhh fuuuuuuuuckkkk! You want to watch my pretty face in the mirror while you shoot your thick load deep in my ass? Yeah? Oh yes, you want to watch me while I cum on your cock again.

(strained/gritted teeth. Modulate voice with thrusts)  
Want to watch my eyes roll back as you fuck me soooooo fuuuuucking goooooood! 

[SMACK x2]

Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god YES. Please give it to me. Make my ass cum again Daddy! Make me cum..make me cum..make my ass cum! Please please! Oh yes, yes yes yes!

[SMACK x3] 

(Mindless)  
Yes Daddy, cum! Fucking shoot your load in my ass! Fill up my fucking ass with your hot fucking cum! Oh god! Oh..fuck..yes! I can feel it. I can feel you cumming in my ass! Oh God! Oh fuck! it’s so good...all that hot cum! Yes! Keep going, give me it all! All of it...fill me up! Don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop…Please please please fuuuuuuuuuck I'm cumming!!! 

[most intense anal orgasm]

[extended aftershocks/slowly calm down]

(dazed/winded)  
Ohhhhhh...Oh my God baby. Oh fuuuuuck, that was fucking amazing...You took such good care of me, Daddy [giggles]

[quivery post orgasm sigh] 

Thank you baby...[shiver]

(dazed/tapped out)  
Oh fuuuuuck you feel so good deep inside me...my ass...fuck [giggles then kiss]

[kissing sounds]

(warm/fuzzy)  
Oh wow...mmmm I love how you hold me tight

[He asks if you are alright]

Yes I’m just fine, babe...just a little wobbly and fuzzy[laughs] 

that was amazing...you made me feel so yummy [giggle] I have never cum like that before...wow...anal with you might be my new favorite.

[more kisses and nuzzles] 

mmmmmm Hi baby...I never knew you were so naughty...and you definitely made me super naughty! I guess we both had a lot of pent-up feelings, huh?[laugh]

That was...wow...I can’t believe that is what I have been missing out on! 

[kiss and giggle]

I like it...you too? Mmmm good...I’m glad….you just...you *get* me...and I love that...Daddy!


End file.
